Del otro lado del espejo
by Lichib
Summary: No importa del lado de donde se vea, eso siempre sería una traición. *Viñeta* .:Emily:.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, los escenarios y los temas principales no son de mi propiedad, todo pertenece a S.M. Cualquier parecido con la realidad- u otras historias- es pura coincidencia.

**Summary:** Porque queriendo o no, a aquello en su mundo se le llamaba traición.¿Traición? ¿Es traición amar? ¿Es traición _ser _amado? *Viñeta* .:Emily:.

**Nota: **Nada, no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero su perspectiva es para tener en cuenta. Viñeta ubicada en cualquier parte de la saga. Demás está decir que cualquier comentario es bien recibido, y espero que sea de su agrado.

**Del otro lado del espejo**

Vio su rostro en el espejo y acarició lentamente las hendiduras de su mejilla.

La piel cicatrizada era ligeramente más clara que el resto de su color cobrizo y más lisa al tacto. Sus ojos marrones generalmente estaban llenos de brillo, pero esa mañana en especial había amanecido con un matiz opaco. No era que el hombre que la acompañaba fuera de su desagrado, ni que su vida fuera desdichada.

_Rayos que no._

Era precisamente el amor incondicional que sentía por Sam que la hacía sentir así. Porque se sentía culpable de amarlo tanto, y de que él la amara a cambio. Sabía que moriría por él sin pensarlo, que podría dar su vida a conciencia para que él estuviera bien; pero saber que él sería tremendamente infeliz si ella no se quedaba con él, le hacía reconsiderar las cosas.

Un amor incondicional y recíproco era tan sencillo como complicado.

El nudo en su garganta pareció estrujarla.

Sabía cómo muchos veían esa situación.

A ojos de todos, ella era la arpía que se había interpuesto entre Sam y su prima. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Leah aún sería feliz. Si ella no hubiera decidido ir a visitar a sus tíos, jamás habría arruinado las cosas. _Jamás lo habría conocido. _¿Eso hubiera importado? Claro que no. Si ella jamás lo hubiera conocido, igual pudiera haber sido feliz con algún otro- aunque descartaba esta idea tan pronto como llegaba a su cabeza- y ellos dos hubieran podido quedarse juntos. Ya que si él nunca la hubiera visto, todo sería más sencillo. Sam y Leah juntos, y todos felices. Lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir una máquina del tiempo y regresar para sacrificarse por su prima. Pero… ¿era sacrificio en realidad? Sacrificar todos esos años de felicidad con su amado, sí, pero ¿desear la felicidad de su familia era un sacrificio? ¿Dejarlo a él, con la certeza de que ambos serían felices aunque uno lejos del otro, era un sacrificio?

Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás. Jamás conseguiría una máquina del tiempo, _y aunque la consiguiera, probablemente no la utilizaría nunca._

Amaba tanto a Sam que no podía entenderlo.

Ahora, si la gente pudiera ver a través del espejo por donde la observaban, si ellos pudieran entender cómo se sentía y lo que eso implicaba.

Había destruido una vida. El acto más terrible que alguien podía cometer. Destruir toda una vida de plenitud y arrebatarle todo a la persona que más querías era algo que ella no se podía perdonar. Cada vez que veía a Leah, su corazón mostraba signos de querer partirse; cada vez que ella le dedicaba esa mirada de hostilidad, de rencor, del odio más puro y negro que alguien pudiera sentir. Ella no era mala… Cada vez que Sam la veía con anhelo, y cada vez que se estremecía por hacerla sufrir, ella también sufría. ¿Podía alguien soportar tanta culpa? ¿Tanta culpa por amar a alguien que te amaba de vuelta?

_-¡Traidora! ¡Eres una maldita traidora, Emily! ¡No quiero que nunca más te vuelvas a acercar a mí! ¡Y ni siquiera te atrevas a tratar de hacer las cosas más simples porque nunca lo lograrás! ¡Y tú, maldito imbécil! ¿Imprimación? ¿Crees que esa es tu excusa? ¡Es sólo un espejismo barato! ¡Idiota! ¡Los odio a los dos! ¡Los odio con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Aléjense de mí!_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un suspiro roto. Rememorar esas palabras, las palabras que Leah le había dedicado después de haberle intentado explicar lo que sucedía en realidad le partía el alma como nada podría hacerlo jamás. Leah era su prima, por todos los cielos, era lo más cercano que tenía a una hermana. Con ella había crecido, había pasado la mayor parte de su niñez en cómplices travesuras e inocentes promesas. ¿Cómo podía soportar que ella albergase tanto odio? ¿Cómo podía vivir con ese peso en la conciencia, sabiendo que ella no era feliz?

Si las personas pudieran saber lo que ella sentía.

Porque queriendo o no, a aquello en su mundo se le llamaba traición.

¿Traición? ¿Era traición amar? ¿Era traición _ser _amado?

_Todo sería diferente si las personas pudieran ver del otro lado del espejo._


End file.
